Steve Demir
Steve Demir is one of of the new characters in Season 3. He was initially one of Mario's enemies, but later became allies. He is friendly to everyone around him except for his enemies. He is in love with Jade Hopper and is friends with several of Cool Mario Bros's characters. He is voiced by Sebastian Cyr. History Steve was born in a very loving family with his mom, dad, and his younger sisters Nicole and Krissie. His parents were well married with little to no issues. He was very shy in his early years of elementary school. But one day while he was in the first grade, Logan the Deer and Andy Jackson saw him sitting alone and they started talking to each other and have been friends since. In the first high school he went to when he was 14, he met a girl that he dated for 3 years, until they broke up. He also didn't do well in the 12th grade and was held back into the same school that Leopold and his friends went to. But that was when he met his new girlfriend Jade, who sat right next to him and he was immediately hooked on her. He was, however, beaten up by Mario, Luigi, and Stress Man after they knocked out Jade. They later became allies. Steve likes to play video games, draw pictures, and use his computer. He is usually happy and enjoys his life as it is right now. He lives with his mom Martha Demir , his dad John Demir, and his sisters Nicole Demir and Krissie the Cat. Appearances Season 3 (2017-2018) He first appeared in episode 1 of Season 3, where he was introduced to the classroom by Jackie Chu. Along with Jade Hopper. He was beaten up by both Mario, Luigi, and Stress Man while Stephen Quire yelled at them to stop. Ms. Bottleneck then sends Mario, Luigi, Stress Man, and Jeffy Han to Principal Shrek's office. He makes a cameo appearance in episode 2 of the series. In episode 3, he meets Cassie Lewis after he took a shower in his house. He then goes and help Mario and Jackie Twu Fight The Blind Shrek and Jeffy Han with his girlfriend Jade also helping them fight as well. In Episode 5, he is thrown onto a desk by Zoey the Doxen as she later bullies Jade. He later sees Zoey and gets mad at her for putting Jade in depression. In Episode 6, he goes with Ruby Dlucy and Gum the Yoshi to fight Zoey and her cat trio and Jeffy, but they, along with Mario, Jackie Twu, and Luigi are captured and put in a cage. Ruby breaks them out and they fight Zoey and Co. But they get defeated by her and Zoey tries to kill them, but Jade comes and saves them both. Season 4 (2018?-) In Episode 1, he makes a small appearance to give Mario an NES cartridge.Category:Members Category:Heroes Category:Former Villians Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4